


Table for Two

by georgiagirlagain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/pseuds/georgiagirlagain
Summary: Birthday fic for Dresupi!





	Table for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> Pure fluff. Happy birthday Dresupi!

Darcy smiled as the delivery guy dropped a long rectangular box on her desk. She eyed it with curiosity. Only one person on the team hadn't been by to see her or sent something yet, but she highly doubted Pietro was even aware it was her birthday. Sure, they were friends, but more like casual office-buddy friends. Not friends who bought stuff for birthdays. 

She'd been getting surprise deliveries all morning, but this was the first one that didn't have a name on it. It looked like a flower shop had thrown up all over her office. 

Bruce had hand delivered an exotic-looking flower early that morning. Over their morning cup of tea he'd told her where he found it (Nepal) and explained how to take care of it, and then volunteered to do it for her when Darcy had looked slightly panicked when the instructions went beyond her usual ‘water when I think about it ‘. Darcy was good at many things, but keeping plants alive was not one of them. She'd named the plant Edna as she sat it on her windowsill, which made Bruce smile.

Tony, as usual, went overboard and ordered an arrangement that took over half of her desk. And she had big desk. She'd had to move it to the coffee table in the corner so that she could see her office door.

Steve had brought her yellow and pink roses and a drawing he'd framed for her, the tips of his ears flushing when she kissed his cheek as a thank you. 

Clint sent a squat, round cactus with a pink bloom on top and a note that said, “Happy birthday, Darce. This reminded me of you - tough and beautiful. Also, even you should be able to keep a cactus alive.” Darcy didn't know whether to hug him or taze him.

Bucky brought pizza from her favorite place for lunch, since pizza was way better than flowers anyway, according to him. 

Thor and Jane (mostly Thor, Jane was on a Science! bender) sent daisies and tickets to see her favorite band next week. 

When Darcy returned from a trip to the corner coffee shop Wanda had left an arrangement of fabric flowers on her desk. 

Sam gave her a gift certificate to a high end yarn store in the Village that she loved along with a purple-flowered orchid. 

Scott dragged her out for ice cream. “Barnes took care of lunch, I'm taking care of dessert,” he told her as chocolate dripped down his hands from the cone he was holding. 

Darcy still wasn't sure what to make of Vision’s present. She didn't even know what it did or how to turn it on. 

Natasha brought her chocolates from a gourmet shop in France. Darcy was keeping those under lock and key and savoring each one. 

After hunting down a pair of scissors, Darcy carefully cut the tape at the sides of the box and lifted out a beautiful navy blue dress. A note attached to the hanger simply said, “Be ready at 6.” She flipped the note over, hoping for a signature or some kind of clue about who sent the dress, only to find a reminder to check the bottom of the box. Fishing into the bottom, Darcy pulled out a pair of matching heels. 

A few hours later, despite her best attempts to ferret out the sender of the dress, Darcy was no closer to finding out who the mystery dress-giver was. She was pretty damn sure Wanda knew something since the only thing the Scarlet Witch couldn't do was lie convincingly. Everyone else seemed as clueless as she was. 

Natasha had helped her paint her nails and wrestle her hair into some semblance of a style. After fixing her a drink to settle her nerves, Nat had left her sitting on a stool at her kitchen bar, knee bouncing as she waited impatiently to find out who was going to show up at her door. 

The doorbell rang at six on the dot. Resisting the urge to sprint to the door, Darcy took a deep breath as she crossed the living room. Yanking open the door, she came face to face with… “Bucky?” 

He let out a wolf whistle as he held out his arm. “Lookin’ good, Darce. Don't get too excited, doll. I'm just taking you up to the roof where your date is waiting. He's getting over some last minute jitters.”

Darcy playfully swatted his shoulder as she hooked her arm in his. “So you do know who it is! Is the whole team in on this? Bucky Barnes, I should wash your mouth out for lying.”

“Everybody except Steve knew what he was planning. Stevie can't keep a secret to save his life if it doesn't have ‘top secret’ stamped on the cover.”

The elevator ride was too quick but not fast enough at the same time for Darcy’s nerves. All too soon the elevator doors slid open to reveal a round table set with candles and a white table cloth. After giving her a gentle shove out of the car , Bucky hit the button to send the elevator back down. 

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Darcy felt a sharp breeze as red tulips were dropped around her feet. A grin lit up her face as Pietro came to stop in front of her, pushing his windblown blonde hair out of his face. 

“Happy birthday, princeza. Would you like to have dinner with me?”


End file.
